


Sunrise

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: You woke up on your right side, both literally and figuratively, your face facing the window, causing the rays of sunshine to greet you first thing in the morning. The side of the bed that was to your back felt heavy, so you knew Younghyun was still in bed too. You carefully sat up as to not wake him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sunrise

You woke up on your right side, both literally and figuratively, your face facing the window, causing the rays of sunshine to greet you first thing in the morning. The side of the bed that was to your back felt heavy, so you knew Younghyun was still in bed too. You carefully sat up as to not wake him.

You slept in just a t-shirt and your underwear so the moment you threw the covers off of you, your bare legs were greeted by the sun too and you relished in the feeling.

“You’re up?” Younghyun greeted you, his voice an octave deeper than usual, thick with sleep.

You turned your head slightly to look at him and smiled, “Yeah, the sun’s nice today.”

Younghyun laughed and sat up, leaning against the bed frame. You noticed him checking you out, his eyes running over your legs, then staying a bit longer on your thighs, and moving to the contour of your breast before meeting your eyes. And then he was adjusting the blankets to cover his lap.

It happened in one swift movement so at first you pretended to not notice him looking, but when he suspiciously covered his bottom half, you let out a small laugh and looked at him for an explanation, a smile playing on your lips.

He blinked at you, feigning innocence, “What?”

“Need help?” You nodded towards the fabric bundled on his lap.

He opened his mouth to deny but decided against it as he sighed, “The effect you have on me…I’m not complaining though.”

He gently pushed the covers away, the tent forming in his shorts no longer hidden now. You shifted closer to him and he held his hand out to you, “C’mere let me prep you first.”

You took his hand and straddled him, resting your palms on his chest as his went around your waist, pulling you closer. “I know you have to leave by 10 so let’s make it quick.”

He kissed his way along your neck before settling on the left junction between your shoulder and neck. As if on reflex, you tilted your head slightly to give him more access as his lips, tongue, breath, felt so good on your skin. Your head was spinning at how he remembers the exact spots to drive you crazy.

When he said he was gonna make it quick, he didn’t mean to just go all in rashly or abruptly, he was confident enough to know which buttons to push to drive you over the edge as soon as possible. Younghyun was always a man with a plan, though you made a mental note to yourself that you probably wouldn’t mind if he went roughly on you too, some other time.

His left hand rubbed circles on your thigh and travelled to gently knead your ass that was sitting on his thigh. His right hand travelled under your shirt, running along your side causing goosebumps to rise until he reached your breast. He took your breast in one hand and gave soft squeezes, occasionally toying with your nipple between his fingers.

You tightened your hold on his chest, your fists scrunching up his shirt, as your mind clouded and struggled to focus on one sensation - his lips marking your neck, his hand massaging your ass and his right hand playing with your nipple. You were occasionally whining and whimpering in his hold, giving him affirmation that his ministrations were doing wonders on you.

The sensation felt too much to handle as you let out a sharp moan and Younghyun disconnected his lips from your neck to look at you. Your eyes were half open and your cheeks were slightly blushing. Younghyun took his hand out of your shirt and gently cradled your face in his palm. You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes as you evened out your breathing. Then you felt his other hand travelling alongside the waistband of your panties, and then dipping into it, his fingers finding your folds quickly.

He chuckled, so you knew you were already wet, which you honestly didn’t fully realise as your focus was basically nonexistent since this session started. Your positions made it hard for him to properly touch you, the confinement of your underwear adding extra friction every time he moved, making you feel frustrated. You held his wrist with your hand to stop him and he looked at you, tilting his head playfully.

Somehow even though this started out as you trying to _help_ him, it seemed like you were the needy one now and Younghyun was genuinely entertained by the situation.

You looked at him, expecting him to know what you wanted him to do, (just straight away get to fucking), but you were faced with him feigning confusion. “What?” He asked you, a small smile on his lips.

You whined, too embarrassed to verbally voice out your neediness. You ran your hands along his hard-on, and then tried to pull his member out of his shorts. Younghyun stopped you, holding both your wrists in his hands and you looked at him with a questioning look. “Tell me what you want, babe.”

You avoided eye contact and buried your head in his neck, feeling your cheeks heating up. “You know what I want, don’t be unfair.”

He stroked your hair, “I want to hear you say it, you’re driving me crazy right now. Looking all cute cuddled up to me but so hot when you’re all turned on and bothered like this.”

You chuckled and gave in, turning to look at him, biting your bottom lip before blurting out, “Need you…inside me.”

He released his hold on your wrist and pulled his hard member out of his shorts, he pumped himself a few times as you lifted your hips up and pushed your underwear aside, exposing your core, not even bothering to properly take off your underwear. You gently sank down on his length, inch by inch. You were definitely wet enough but his thickness still surprised your walls sometimes.

With every inch of him entering you, your fingertips that was holding your underwear to the side ran along his cock, causing Younghyun to let out a hiss between gritted teeth. When he was finally fully sheathed in you, you leaned back to look at him, clenching your walls a few times, eliciting a grunt from him. “Baby can you move, _please_.”

You moved your hips up and down, his hands on your waist, yours on his shoulders as leverage. You found a rhythm, and started picking up your pace. Eyebrows knitted together in concentration, moans occasionally leaving your mouth every time you sunk down and he filled you to the brim. “Shit, you’re so beautiful.”

His hands left your waist and went up to run along your breasts that was bouncing along with you. “Fuck, is it too late for me to ask you to take off your shirt?”

You ignored his question, as you were already struggling to maintain your pace. You mentally cursed him for having the ability to still form proper sentences while you were having a hard time to even say his name properly without moans and whimpers breaking your words and thought processes apart.

He lifted your shirt up to expose your boobs and you whined as he took them in his hands. When he started squeezing them, your arms gave out and your body fell onto his chest, your hips rolling lazy circles as his hips continued to buck up, thrusting into you. Through his ragged breathing and groans you knew he was close, so you mustered up all the energy you have left and picked up your pace again. Younghyun threw his head back against the bed frame, “Fuck you’re amazing. I’m so fucking close babe.”

You hummed into his collarbone, your fingers travelling to your clit, stimulating yourself to reach your highs together. As he got closer and closer to his climax, he thrusted deeper and sharper into you, and then he let go, warmth flooding you on the inside. He stayed still, rocking his hips lazily as he watched you stroking your bud and reaching your high not long after, trembling and shaking in his arms. He took your wrist and was about to taste you on your fingers, but you beat him to it as you leaned forward and sucked on your own fingers, maintaining eye contact.

Younghyun let out a groan but looked at you with an impressed look on his face, “Baby _no_ , _don’t_ do that. We don’t have time for a second round.”

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
